Zulrah
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Armoured |item3= |text3=Crystal}} Zulrah is a level 725 snake that was released on January 8th, 2015. It is a solo-only boss, meaning players cannot fight this boss in teams. It cannot be attacked with Melee and must be attacked with both Ranged and Magic. Although completion of Regicide is not required to fight Zulrah, you must have completed the quest to the point of reaching Port Tyras. There is also a Fairy Ring teleport, code , west of Zulrah that is unusable without completion of Regicide. This fairy ring also requires an Agility level of 76 in order to access Zulrah. Should a player die during their battle with Zulrah, they can retrieve their items by speaking to Priestess Zul-Gwenwynig. However, if you die anywhere a second time without retrieving your items, all items from your first death will be lost completely. Habitat Zulrah is located in its shrine east of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by boarding the sacrificial boat. The area is instanced, meaning players cannot bring a team to fight Zulrah. Players can spectate a fight using a telescope located on an island north of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by using the fairy ring code . When a player defeats Zulrah, the drops will be received under the player, much like Cave krakens. Players can use the scroll on the floor, which appears after Zulrah is defeated, to return to Zul-Andra. Attacks Zulrah uses a form of poison called venom, which starts off at 6 damage and increases by 6 every minute. If not cured, the poison's damage will increase overtime, eventually reaching a maximum damage of 20 per minute. Venom can be cured using Anti-venom potions, or by two doses of Antidote++. Zulrah has different attacks depending on the colour it is. Zulrah changes his forms by diving into the swamp and then reappearing somewhere in the arena (either in the middle or just outside the middle area, in a certain order depending on the first spawn after the Ranged-Melee-Magic attacks). *When Zulrah is green, it attacks with Ranged, spreads toxic fumes over the area, and spawns snakelings who appear in the arena via white orbs. They have 1 Hitpoint but can deal heavy and accurate damage *When Zulrah is turqoise, it attacks with Magic and Ranged, spreads toxic fumes, and spawns snakelings. *When Zulrah is crimson, it attacks at the player's recent spot. If they are caught by the Melee attack, they will also be stunned. *When Zulrah is light green, it alternates Magic and Ranged attacks. Once Zulrah is defeated, a scroll is dropped on the ground near a players loot - upon reading the scroll, the player is teleported back to Zul-Andra. Players cannot pick up this scroll. To fight Zulrah again after defeating it, a player must leave the Shrine and return via the boat. Strategies When fighting Zulrah's green form, it is recommended to pray range. When fighting Zulrah's blue form, you should pray mage. However, there is one green form that will switch between Magic and Ranged attacks, so for this one, you must flick each attack or you may be hit 40+ damage. Be aware in this stage, you may also be attacked by the snakelings and can easily be combo'd out. The fight begins with the player in front of Zulrah in it's green form. Zulrah will not poison the player until the third form (turquoise). They should immediately drink a dose of Anti-venom potion when the third form appears. Avoid the toxic fumes that he creates as it fires them around the area. After a short time he will immediately switch to a different form and begin using abilities and attacks from that form. During the turqoise form, he can use both toxic fumes and white orbs, which will summon a Snakeling. Although they have 1 Hitpoint, they can hit very hard against the player, so a Ring of Recoil is recommended to kill them off if needed. The areas that Zulrah launches white orbs will not have any toxic fumes during that phase, so stand in those areas when needed. When Zulrah is crimson, he will stare at the player before attacking that area. If they are not 2 spaces away from it, they will take Melee damage and also be stunned, which can leave the player in a dangerous state if their lifepoints are low and there are nearby fumes. During his light green form, prayer flicking can be helpful, and eat when needed, as both Magic and Ranged attacks will be used against the player. It is recommended to use long-ranged attacks to avoid the venom clouds if Zulrah is in the way of them. Drops In addition to Zulrah's scales, players will always receive two items from Zulrah's drop table. 100% drops |} Unique drops |} Armour & Weapons |} Runes |} Materials |} Seeds |} Other |} Category:Old School-exclusive content